High School Musical Naruto Version!
by Kikyou Elric
Summary: Foi apenas uma música, e eles não sabiam que ela podia se tornar algo maior. Baseado em HSM.
1. Start of Something New!

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Casais: Sasuke e Sakura (Troy e Gabriella ), Ino e Gaara ( Sharpay e Zeke ) e Naruto e Hinata ( Chad e Taylor) **

**Atenção: Essa fic é baseada no filme da Disney, High School Musical. Apesar de ser baseado no filme, tem algumas pequenas mudanças, por isso talvez mesmo quem não gosta do filme pode até gostar da fic, por isso, leiam:3 **

**Papéis:**

Troy Bolton - Uchiha Sasuke

Gabriella Montez - Haruno Sakura

Sharpay Evans - Yamanaka Ino

Ryan Evans - Sai

Chad Danforth - Uzumaki Naruto

Taylor McKessie - Hyuuga Hinata

Jack Bolton - Hatake Kakashi

Miss Darbus - Tsunade

- Kelsi Nielsen - Mistashi Tenten

Zeke Baylor - Sabaku no Gaara

Jason Cross – Hyuuga Neji

Mrs. Montez - Mãe da Sakura

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

"_Tudo começou com uma festa, com uma música. Mas eles mal sabiam que aquela simples noite podia se tornar algo maior."_

**High School Musical Naruto Version!**

**Capítulo ****um: Start Of Something New**

Era noite. Mas não era uma noite qualquer, era noite de Ano Novo. Haruno Sakura, uma jovem de 16 anos estava passando as férias em um Clube de Snowboard com a sua família e lá haveria uma festa em comemoração a ocasião. Diferente de muitos, Sakura não estava muito animada para a tal festa. Ela era muito tímida e por isso não gostava de festas e não tinha muitos amigos, mesmo mudando de escola quase todos os anos. Mesmo não querendo, Sakura teria de ir a festa, pois havia prometido a sua mãe que iria. Sakura estava esperando sua mãe na sala do hotel em que estavam para irem até os salões. Para passar o tempo, pegou um livro aleatório, sentou-se em um sofá, tirou o tênis e colocou os pés sobre uma mesinha e começou a ler o livro. Sakura estava usando uma blusa verde-água de manga comprida e uma calça preta. Seus cabelos eram rosa, compridos e enrolados nas pontas. Acomodada, a garota começou a ler o livro.

Sakura ficou lendo o livro por algum tempo. Ele era interessante, afinal. Quando a jovem estava começando a se empolgar com o livro, sua mãe chegou.

- Vamos, filha?! - A mãe da jovem falava, animada. Diferente da filha, a mãe de Sakura amava festas. Sakura deu um longo suspiro, fechou o livro, marcando a página em que estava com o dedo e falou:

- Ah mãe... Eu preciso mesmo ir? Eu não estou muito animada e... - Sakura ia continuar a falar, mas foi interrompida por sua mãe.

- Nada disso, Sakura! - Falou um pouco brava. - Você falou que iria nessa festa e você vai! E você vai me prometer que vai se divertir. - Sakura resmungou um pouco. Sua mãe escutou e falou, tentando animar a filha. - Vamos filha, vai ser divertido!

Sakura suspirou novamente. Não tinha jeito, ela teria de ir naquela festa. Forçou um sorisso e falou mais animada.

- Está certo, mãe. Eu vou na festa! - A mãe, vendo que a filha aparentemente estava mais animada, retribuiu ao sorisso. - Só me de um tempo para eu por meu tênis que eu já vou! - A mãe afirmou que sim com a cabeça e saiu.

Sakura colocou seu tênis lentamente, não tinha o porquê ter pressa. Resolveu levar o livro, porque não teria nada para fazer na festa. Saiu da sala e foi em direção ao salão aonde estava acontecendo a festa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Agora eu marco! - Falou, animado, um jovem de aparentemente 16 anos e que se encontrava no meio de uma quadra de basquete, sendo marcado por um homem que parecia ser seu pai. Seu nome era Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke tinha os cabelos castanhos e rebeldes, eram bagunçados, mas lindos. O garoto era o que podia se chamar de garoto perfeito: Lindo, fazia sucesso com as garotas e era popular, era um astro do basquete em sua escola e era educado. Sasuke tinha vários amigos, apesar de achar que a maioria das pessoas que falavam com ele conversavam por puro interesse.

Sasuke andou um pouco para os lados, ainda marcado por seu pai. Quando ele abriu um espaço, Sasuke se livrou da marcação e fez uma cesta! Comemorou junto com o pai.

- Oras vocês ainda estão aqui?! - Uma voz veio da porta da quadra e vinha de uma mulher que parecia ser a mãe de Sasuke.

- Ah querida, só estamos treinando um pouquinho... - O pai de Sasuke falou se aproximando de sua mulher.

- Treinando um pouquinho, treinando um pouquinho, não estão se esquecendo de nada, não?? - Ela perguntou um pouco brava.

- A festa, né? - Sasuke falou dessinteresado, se aproximando de sua mãe. Pegou um lenço que sua mãe segurava e limpou o suor.

- Isso, as festas já começaram! Todos os jovens já estão lá, Sasuke! – A mãe falou.

- Nós já estamos indo, deixe só o Sasuke marcar mais uma cesta! - O pai de Sasuke falou, mas logo se arrependeu quando a mãe do jovem o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Pra festa, já! - Ela ordenou. Sasuke e seu pai resmungaram um pouco, mas acabaram indo. A mãe pegou o lenço da mão de Sasuke, o jogou no lixo e todos saíram da quadra, indo em direção a festa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura chegou à festa, desanimada. Não iria poder ficar perto dos seus pais pois as festas eram separadas: Era uma festa para os adultos e outra para os jovens. A garota deu uma olhada na festa e, como não viu nada que a interessasse, resolveu sentar em algum lugar para continuar sua leitura. Procurou um pouco e logo encontrou um sofá vago, aonde ela se sentou. Abriu o livro na página em que estava marcando e continuou a ler.

Sasuke acabava de entrar na festa, um pouco cansado. Pegou um copo de refrigerante que estavam servindo e bebeu. Observou rapidamente as pessoas da festa: Lá só havia jovens mesmo. Como estava cansado, foi procurar um lugar para sentar mais parou para observar o palco do salão, aonde duas pessoas cantavam, muito mal por sinal, no Karaokê. Uma rodinha se formava em volta do palco, aonde pessoas observavam a dupla cantar. Alguns aplaudiam, outros riam. Logo a música acabou e o apresentador, animado, falou.

- Palmas para eles! Bem, agora nós vamos saber quem serão a dupla da noite que vão cantar alguma música em nosso Karaokê antes da meia-noite!

Sasuke parou de olhar o palco e foi procurar algum lugar para se sentar. Sua busca logo foi interrompida por uma luz que o cegou, na hora que encontrou seus olhos. _"Mas o que está acontecendo?"_ Ele pensou.

Sakura lia o livro calmamente, não prestando muita atenção no decorrer da festa. Pegou um copo de refrigerante e o bebia enquanto lia. Foi interrompida na sua leitura quando uma luz pousou sobre ela, atrapalhando a visão da garota sobre a página que iria ler. Levantou a cabeça para ver de onde vinha a luz, quando percebeu que todos a observavam. Mas ela não era o único centro das atenções, um jovem, muito lindo por sinal, também era observado por várias pessoas.

- Ai está nossa dupla de ouro! Venham cantar, venham! - O apresentador do "show" os chamou. Sasuke ia perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas não teve tempo. Quando se deu conta já estava em cima do palco, ao lado de uma garota que aparentemente seria sua dupla.

Uma música começou a tocar e ambos se olharam. O que fariam, iriam cantar ou sair do palco? Sasuke decidiu que iria cantar. da música no youtube, escutem enquanto lêem! \õ/)

[Sasuke

Living in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything happen

When you take a chance

Ele cantou a primeira parte, observando a letra da música no Karaokê. Depois de sua parte, houve um silêncio. Ficou olhando a garota para ver se ela cantava afinal, a segunda parte da música era dela. Vendo que a garota não falava nada, Sasuke deduziu que ela havia desistido e estava quase saindo do palco, quando escutou uma voz, que era a da menina, cantando.

[Sakura

I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart (ooh)

To all the possibilities (ooh)

Ela havia decidido cantar também! Sasuke se animou um pouco e pegou o microfone. Fez um gesto para que a garota também pegasse e ela o fez, então eles continuaram a música, dessa vez, sem interrupções.

[Os dois

I know...

[Sakura

That something has changed

[Os dois

Never felt this way

[Sakura

And right here tonight

CHORUS

[Os dois

This could be the start

Of something new

[Sakura

If feels so right

[Os dois

To be here with you (ooh)

And now looking in your eyes

[Sakura

I feel in my heart (feeling in my heart)

[Os dois

The start of something new

[Sasuke

Oooh yeah

Now who'd of ever thought that (ooh)

[Os dois

We'd both be here tonight (ooh yeah)

[Sakura

And the world looks so much brighter (brighter,brighter)

With you by my side (by my side)

[Os dois

I know that something has changed

Never felt this way

[Sakura

I know it for real

CHORUS

[Os dois

This could be the start

Of something new

If feels so right

To be here with you (ooh)

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

[Sakura

The start of something new

[Sasuke

I never knew that it could happen

Untill it happened to me (oooh yeah)

[Os dois

I didn't know it before

[Sakura

But now it's easy to see

It's the start

Of something new

If feels so right

To be here with you (ooh)

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

That it's the start

Of something new

If feels so right (so right)

[Sakura

To be here with you (ooh)

[Os dois

And now looking in your eyes

[Sakura

I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)

The start of something new

[Sasuke

Start of something new

[Os dois

The start of something new

A música acabou. No fim, eles haviam cantado muito bem. Todo mundo, que observava os dois cantando, estavam aplaudindo. Sasuke foi em direção a Sakura.

- Eu sou Uchiha Sasuke! - Se apresentou. - Você canta muito bem. _"Ela é bem bonita"_ ele pensou.

- P-prazer, meu nome é Haruno Sakura...! - Sakura falou, um pouco tímida. _"Ele é lindo...!"_ Ela pensou. - Você também canta bem e... - Sakura ia continuar foi quando ouviu gritos. Estava na hora dos tão esperados fogos de artifício!

- Vamos lá pra fora? - Sasuke a chamou. Sakura afirmou que sim com a cabeça e então o moreno segurou a mão dela, fazendo a garota corar um pouco. Ambos foram para a varanda, aonde seria possível ver os fogos, junto com todo mundo da festa.

- Você canta muito bem! - Sasuke elogiou a garota, que sorriu, falando que o garoto também cantava. - Você canta há muito tempo?

- Que nada! Eu só cantei uma vez e foi no coral da escola! Mas... - Sakura começou a rir. - Deu tudo errado, porque eu fiquei com vergonha do público e me atrapalhei! - Sasuke também riu um pouco. Os dois se encontraram com o olhar e ficaram quietos por algum tempo.

- Sabe... - Sasuke começou a falar. - Ter cantado aqui com você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nessas férias! - Completou. Sakura corou um pouco.

- Para mim também...! - Sasuke foi se aproximando um pouco de Sakura e a garota, sem perceber, foi se aproximando também.

- Está quase na hora! - Alguém gritou. Sasuke e Sakura se separaram e ficaram se observando por um tempo.

- 5, 4, 3, 2... 1!! - Com exceção dos dois, todo mundo da festa começou a comemorar. Os fogos foram lançados, era ano novo! Todo mundo se abraçava em volta dos dois jovens, mas eles permaneciam em um silêncio que logo foi interrompido por Sasuke.

- Er... Feliz Ano Novo! - Falou. Sakura sorriu.

- Feliz Ano Novo! - Respondeu. Os dois se abraçaram igual a todos da festa, mas logo se separaram corados. Sakura então falou. - E-eu acho melhor eu ir procurar meus pais, sabe... Desejar um feliz Ano Novo para eles...!

Sasuke há olhou um pouco quando resolveu falar. - Ah, é mesmo...! Vou procurar meus pais também...

Sakura fez que "sim" com a cabeça mais, ao invés de ir procurar pelos seus pais, os dois permaneceram ali, parados. _"Eu não quero ir embora tão cedo..."_ Sasuke pensou, enquanto olhava a jovem_. "Eu quero manter contato!"_ Sakura pensava quase igual ao moreno parado a sua frente. Foi quando Sasuke teve uma idéia.

- O-Os celulares! - Falou e Sakura logo entendeu. Ambos pegaram os celulares e os ligaram. - Qual é o seu número? - Perguntou.

- XXXX-XXXX - Ela respondeu. Posou para uma foto que Sasuke tirou dela em seu celular e perguntou. - E o seu?!

- 2XXX-XXXX - O moreno falou. Sakura também tirou uma foto dele e sorriu.

- Pronto! É... Eu espero que a gente se veja de novo! - Falou um pouco corada. Sasuke fez que sim com a cabeça. - Então... Tchau! - Se despediram e Sakura foi até seus pais, que nem Sasuke fez.

_"Espero poder cantar com você de novo... Haruno Sakura."_ - Sasuke pensava, enquanto ia em direção aos seus pais. Os encontrou observando os fogos e os cumprimentou. Foi ver os fogos, mas os seus pensamentos estavam voltados para a garota que ele havia conhecido a pouco tempo. Um pouco longe dali, no outro lado do salão, Sakura não pensava diferente.

_"Tomara que eu me encontre com ele de novo e... Se der, eu queria cantar também!"_ - Sakura pensava enquanto abraçava seus pais, desejando a eles um Feliz Ano Novo. Logo se juntou aos seus familiares para observar os fogos.

Para os dois, aquela festa não havia sido algo tão ruim, no fim das contas. Se pudessem repetir a festa, eles fariam. Mas a noite já estava acabando e no dia seguinte as férias iriam acabar e a escola iria voltar. Mesmo separados, ambos se perguntavam a mesma coisa, enquanto partiam do Clube de Snowboard. "Será que nós vamos nos encontrar novamente?" Os dois queriam se ver novamente. Aquilo seria o começo de algo novo, como a música falava.

**Fim do primeiro capitulo.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Outra fic que eu estou fazendo com mais uma amiga, dessa vez com a Laís. Essa fic é um pouco diferente das outras, porque é baseada em High School Musical. Tem algumas mudanças, se for compara ao filme, mas isso vocês vão perceber conforme a história vai passando.

Mesmo que você não goste de HSM, leia a fic, porque talvez você acabe gostando! (?) 8D Boom, tomara que vocês tenham gostado do começo da fic \õ/ Deixem reviews! 8D


	2. Welcome to East High!

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Casais: Sasuke e Sakura (Troy e Gabriella ), Ino e Gaara ( Sharpay e Zeke ) e Naruto e Hinata ( Chad e Taylor) **

**Atenção: Essa fic é baseada no filme da Disney, High School Musical. Apesar de ser baseado no filme, tem algumas pequenas mudanças, por isso talvez mesmo quem não gosta do filme pode até gostar da fic, por isso, leiam:3 **

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

"_Tudo começou com uma festa, com uma música. Mas eles mal sabiam que aquela simples noite podia se tornar algo maior."_

**High School Musical Naruto Version!**

**Capítulo ****um: Welcome to East High!**

Era uma segunda-feira e Sasuke já havia voltado para sua cidade e, nesse dia, suas aulas voltariam. Ele não estava muito animado, por conta dos estudos, mas estava ansioso para o grande jogo do campeonato de basquete, que seria realizado duas semanas após as volta as aulas. Era por isso que Sasuke queria voltar para seu colégio, o East High, porém estava meio triste, já que não conseguiu se encontrar com Sakura, a menina que ele conheceu no clube de snowboard. Sasuke queria vê-la de novo, saber mais sobre ela, mas será que ela o veria novamente? Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando o ônibus freiou, indicando que ele havia chegado ao East High! Pegou suas coisas e desceu, assim que pois seus pés no chão, seus amigos vieram falar com ele.

- Sasuke! - Chamava Naruto, um jovem energético de 16 anos que nunca desgrudava de sua bola de basquete. É o melhor amigo de Sasuke e eles se conhecem desde os 10 anos. Uzumaki Naruto possui cabelos curtos e loiros e ele era alto, jogava no time de basquete junto com Sasuke.

- Fala, Naruto! - Sasuke respondia um pouco mais animado que no ônibus. Apesar de ter que estudar e tudo mais, era bom estar de volta para o East High.

- E então, pronto para o jogo?! - Naruto perguntou, extremamente animado. O motivo era simples: O grande jogo da final do campeonato de basquete. Ele seria realizado duas semanas após a volta as aulas e por isso a escola toda estava animada, mesmo ainda estando no começo do ano.

- Esse ano o campeonato é nosso! - Alguém falou, interrompendo a conversa dos dois. Esse alguém era Sabaku no Gaara, outro jogador do time de basquete. Era um pouco mais alto que Naruto e tinha cabelos rebeldes e pretos. - Afinal, quem é o time?! - Perguntou, animado.

- Wildcats! - Sasuke e Naruto gritaram em uníssono e o pátio inteiro começou a cantar.

_Wild cats sing along_

_Yeah, you really got it goin' on_

_Wild cats in the house_

_Everybody say it now_

_Wild cats everywhere_

_Wave your hands up in the air_

_That's the way we do it_

_Let's get to it_

_Time to show the world_

-

-

- Saiam, saiam, vocês estão no meu caminho! - Falava uma loira, enquanto empurrava algumas pessoas que estavam a sua frente, suavemente. Ela era seguida por um garoto, moreno.

O grupo de basquete, que andava animado pelo corredor estava na frente da loira então ela os empurrou. Cumprimentou apenas um dos jogadores e esse jogador era Uchiha Sasuke.

- Iih, a princesa do gelo voltou! - Gaara falou em um tom sarcástico, mas animado. Seus amigos riram.

- Aonde será que a rainha do drama passou as férias? - Naruto falou enquanto ria. Rainha do Drama era o "carinhoso" apelido que os jogadores deram á loira, que se chamava Yamanaka Ino. Ela era a garota mais popular do colégio e a estrela de todos os musicais do colégio. Era um tanto quanto metida, mas era cheia de fans. Tinha os cabelos loiros que iam até um pouco depois dos seus ombros e ela usava uma franja que cobria uma parte do seu rosto. Junto com ela sempre estava seu irmão, Sai. Ele sempre fazia par com Ino em todos os musicais em que eles participavam, mas não era tão metido quanto ela. Vivia puxando o saco de sua irmã e era um ótimo dançarino.

-

-

-

- Então, senhorita Haruno, sua sala é por aqui. - O diretor indicava a sala para a mais nova aluna do colégio East High, que era nada mais nada menos que ela, Haruno Sakura.

- Ai, mãe... Eu to com medo! - Sakura falava, com a voz baixa.

- Medo do que filha? Você sempre se deu bem nas outras escolas! - Sua mãe falava, acalmando-a.

- Eu estou com medo de não ser aceita aqui! Esse colégio é muito diferente dos outros... - Sakura fez uma pequena pausa e logo continuou a falar. - Eu não quero mais ser aquela menina CDF que só é conhecida por ter ganhado concursos de matemática! - Confessou. A mãe sorriu e abraçou a filha.

- Calma... Olha, eu sei que é difícil você ficar mudando sempre de colégio, mas dessa vez eu juro que você vai ficar aqui até se formar! Eu tenho certeza de que todos vão ver a menina divertida que você é! **(n/a: e eu estou ficando com nojo ao escrever isso. '-')** Apenas seja você mesma, que todo mundo vai gostar de você! - A mãe de Sakura beijou o rosto da filha e deu um leve empurrão nela, indicando que a jovem fosse até sua sala.

- Então é isso. Caso você tenha alguma duvida, senhorita Haruno, pode ir à minha sala perguntar, ou fale com algum dos professores. Agora ande, que sua aula já começou! - O diretor falando. Logo, ele e sua mãe já haviam sumido da vista de Sakura.

A garota tocou na maçaneta. Ela estava com medo. Assim que abrisse aquela porta, começaria uma "nova vida" para ela. Novos amigos, novos professores, talvez até novas paixões... Foi quando Sakura lembrou das palavras de sua mãe. "_Seja você mesma que tudo vai dar certo!"_

- É disso que eu tenho medo, mãe... - A jovem sussurrou. Criou coragem e abriu a porta, entrando na sala. Para sua sorte, a professora ainda não havia chegado então, por conta do tumulto, ninguém havia reparado que a aluna nova havia entrado. Correu para se sentar em uma carteira solitária, nos fundos. Ela pensava que ninguém havia notado a presença dela, mas se enganou. Ali, no outro canto da sala, alguém, rodeado por vários amigos notou sua presença. E, se Sakura reparasse, veria que essa pessoa não era tão desconhecida para ela. _"É... ela?"_ A pessoa se perguntava.

- ATENÇÃO, PESSOAL, EM SEUS LUGARES! - Alguém ordenava. Era a professora que havia chegado. Não aparentava ser muito nova, nem muito velha. Seus cabelos loiros eram presos por um coque, usava roupas com cores frias, mas de certa forma, extravagantes. Seu nome era Tsunade, ela era a professora da sala de Sakura e também a professora responsável pelo famoso clube de teatro. Ao ver a professora chegando, todos se ajeitaram e a sala ficou em um profundo silêncio. - Muito bem. Eu sei que muitos aqui já me conhecem mas como há caras novas por aqui - Falou, olhando para Sakura. - Vou me apresentar. Meu nome é Tsunade e vou ser a professora de História e Teatro de vocês esse ano. E também sou a responsável pelo Clube de Teatro, cujo presidente é a senhorita Yamanaka Ino. - Ino se levantou, acenando para a classe. - Também a vários outros clubes aqui, como vocês já devem saber. Bom, mas eu não estou aqui para falar disso! As au... - E Tsunade começou a falar, sem parar. As aulas dela eram, para a maioria da classe, entediantes e dessinteresantes, e era por isso que poucos alunos iam bem às aulas de Tsunade. Um dos que iam mal era Sasuke.

O moreno, que não prestava nem um pouco de atenção na aula, pegou seu celular e abriu sua lista de contatos naquele nome, naquele número: Haruno Sakura. Viu a foto que a jovem havia tirado antes deles se despedirem e olhou, rapidamente para a aluna nova. _"É mesmo ela?!"_ Se perguntou e logo quis tirar a dúvida. Ligou para o celular da jovem e, para sua surpresa, o da aluna nova havia tocado. Então era mesmo ela!

Sakura pegou seu celular, mas logo o desligou, pois Tsunade começou a reclamar. Mas ela não deixou de ver quem a ligava: Uchiha Sasuke. Foi quando a jovem notou que um aluno a observava, segurando um celular. Reparou melhor quem era e teve uma surpresa: Era Sasuke!

- Aah, a maldição dos celulares! Como a senhorita é nova, senhorita Haruno, você não deve saber das regras da minha aula. Mas, infelizmente, você terá que conhecer minhas regras na suspensão! - Tsunade falou, recolhendo o celular de Sakura. "Mas, mas..." Foi só o que a jovem falou, antes de ter seu celular confiscado. - O senhor também, senhor Uchiha. Celular e suspensão! - Falou, pegando o celular do moreno.

- Mas ele tem treino hoje , senhora Tsunade! Ele não pode ficar de suspensão hoje! - Naruto protestou, mas sem sucesso. Ao contrário, acabou piorando as coisas.

- Ora,ora, senhor Uzumaki! Quer entrar para a lista também! Pois bem, ficara 15 minutos na suspensão! - Falou a professora.

- Acho que será impossível para ele ficar nessa suspensão... Naruto não sabe contar até tudo isso! - Hinata sussurrou para os colegas e logo a classe virou um mar de risos, mas logo voltou ao silêncio, com a professora.

- Para você também, senhorita Hyuuga! 15 minutos! - Ela falou. Ino e Sai, que estavam mexendo em seus celulares, também foram pegos.

- Celulares! - Ordenou. Ino fez um pequeno gesto de desaprovação e Sai olhou para a professora, indignado. - É para continuar o massacre?! As férias acabaram, pessoal, sem molezas agora! - A professora falou.

A classe inteira estava no maior silêncio, foi quando Neji quebrou o silêncio.

- Er... Senhora Tsunade. - Neji perguntou, levantado à mão. "Sim?" Respondeu a professora, enquanto todos os alunos observavam o Hyuuga, primo de Hinata. - O que a senhora fez nessas férias? - Ele perguntou.

Todos riram dele. Depois disso, a aula continuou normalmente. Quando o sinal tocou, os alunos saíram, apressados em direção a outra sala. Sakura foi a última a sair.

Ela estava saindo, mas foi impedida por alguém. Virou-se para ver quem era e se surpreendeu, era Sasuke! Ela corou, levemente, mas logo se recompôs do susto e falou, animada.

- Vo-você? - Ela perguntou.

- Vo-você? - Ele repetiu.

- Como? - Ele perguntou.

- Minha mãe recebeu uma transferência e nos acabamos vindo morar aqui! - Ela respondeu. - Le...

- ...Gal, né? - Ele sussurrou, completando a frase da jovem.

- Porque está sussurrando? - Ela, que falava em um tom normal, perguntou.

- Ah, não é por nada, é que... - Ele começou a se explicar.

- Seus amigos não sabem sobre suas férias, não é? - Ela perguntou, com um sorriso leve.

- Na verdade... Sabem, mas... É que eles não sabem desse meu lado "cantor" - Ele falou. - Pra eles eu sou o capitão.

Um breve silêncio se formou, mas Sakura logo tratou de quebrá-lo.

- Uhn... Então você não tem fans? - Ela perguntou.

- Ah, tenho! Meu chuveiro é meu fan de carteirinha! - Respondeu e ambos riram. - Quer que eu te apresente o colégio?

- Ah, tudo bem...! Mas acho bom a gente ir pra sala, porque a outra aula já deve começar. - Sakura falou. Sasuke apenas concordou então os dois se dirigiram até a sala de aula.

As outras aulas ocorreram normalmente. Sasuke e Sakura não se falaram muito, mas se reencontraram depois das aulas, antes da suspensão.

- Então, bem-vinda ao East High! - Ele falou.

- Ah, obrigada! - Sakura respondeu, enquanto observava os panfletos espalhados pela escola, que convidavam os alunos a participarem dos clubes. - Nossa, tem vários clubes aqui, não é? - Ela perguntou.

- É, tem mesmo. Tá pensando em se inscrever em algum? - Sasuke perguntou, sorrindo.

- N-não! Eu decidi que vou olhar todos os clubes primeiro, pra depois ver algum! - Sakura respondeu rápido.

Conforme conversavam, Sasuke e Sakura foram se aproximando do panfleto mais chamativo que Sakura já tinha lido. Era o do clube de Teatro e nele estava escrito que os alunos que quisessem fazer testes deviam por seus nomes ali.

- Muita gente se escreve para esse curso? - Ela perguntou, apontando para o papel.

- Ahn? Ah, até se inscreve, mais... A In... - Sasuke ia começar a falar, mais foi interrompido.

- Mas eu e meu irmão sempre atuamos como os principais! - Alguém falou, interrompendo Sasuke. Esse alguém era Ino. - Com licença. - Ela falou, dando um leve empurrão em Sakura.

A loira pegou uma caneta de sua bolsa, que, assim como a caneta, era rosa e com "penas" **(n/a: vocês sabem, né? Aquelas canetas toda engayzada, com aquelas plumas oõ).** Ino então escreveu seu nome no papel, assinando com um enorme "Yamanaka Ino", não deixando espaço para mais ninguém escrever. Após acabar, guardou sua caneta, olhou para Sakura e deu um sorriso forçado.

- Bela... Caligrafia...! - Sakura falou, meia sem-graça.

- Obrigada! Vai se inscrever também? - Perguntou a loira.

- Ah... N-não, eu decidi que vou olhar todos os cursos pra depois decidir se vou participar de algum! - Sakura falou, meia surpresa com o "aparecimento repentino" de Ino.

- Hm, que pena! O clube de teatro sempre dá boas vindas aos novatos... - Ino falou, rindo de seu próprio comentário. - Mas sabe como é, eu e meu irmão sempre estrelamos! Mas sempre há muitos papéis secundários! - Ino falou, com um certo tom de deboche, enquanto analisava a Haruno. Depois, a loira observou Sasuke e sorriu, ainda com um certo deboche. - É muita bondade sua apresentar a escola para os novatos, Sasuke! Bem, eu fui dispensada da suspensão, então até amanhã! - Ela falou, sorrindo e dando tchau para Sasuke e ignorando completamente Sakura, que havia dado um "Tchau".

Sasuke e Sakura ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo.

- Er... Quem é o irmão dela? - Sakura perguntou, puxando assunto.

- Ah, é o Sai. Aquele moreno que tava sentado atrás dela na sala. Ele é legal, mas é muito capacho da Ino. - Sasuke respondeu.

- Ah... Ah! A suspensão! A gente tem que ir! - Sakura falou, preocupada.

- Calma... Não é só a gente que vai se atrasar. - Sasuke falou, apontando para Naruto, que seguia para a suspensão, despreocupado, mas irritado. Ele se aproximou de Sasuke e falou, indignado.

- Eu NÃO acredito! Primeiro treino do ano há duas semanas da grande final e a gente tem que ir pra suspensão? Aquela Tsunade tinha que ser mais bondosa...! - Naruto falava, foi quando notou que Sasuke estava acompanhado. - Hm... Se enturmando com as novatas, Sasuke? - Perguntou, sarcástico.

- Não enche, Naruto! Sakura e eu somos só... Amigos. - Sasuke falou, demorando um pouco para falar a última palavra.

- É, só amigos... - Sakura confirmou, um pouco triste com o que Sasuke havia dito.

- Tá bom, só tava brincando. - Naruto falou, girando sua bola de basquete. - Mas então, vamos até a suspensão, senão a senhora Tsunade vai ficar brava. - Naruto concluiu.

E assim os três foram para a suspensão.

-

-

Era hora do treino de basquete e Kakashi, pai de Sasuke era o técnico do time.

- Passa! Vão rápido, vamos! Passando a bola! A final está quase chegando e eu não quero moleza! - Ele ordenava, apitando. Foi quando deu por falta de dois de seus jogadores: Sasuke e Naruto.

- Aonde estão Sasuke e Naruto? - Kakashi perguntou para Neji, pegando a bola que Neji tinha que segurar.

- Er... Estão na detenção. - Neji falou, em uma voz baixa.

- O que? Eu não escutei! - Kakashi falou.

- Estão na detenção! - Neji repitiu, dessa vez, falando mais alto. Kakashi então devolveu a bola a Neji, e falou, irritado.

- Mas era só o que me faltava! Continuem passando a bola, eu já volto! - Falou.

Kakashi então se dirigiu até o palco do teatro, aonde os alunos que cumpriam detenção estavam. Eles estavam montando o cenário para a peça de teatro.

Naruto estava dormindo em uma árvore que fazia parte da peça e Sasuke, que estava sentado mais em cima da árvore, estava tentando acordar o Uzumaki com uma folha. Foi quando Kakashi chegou irritado, para a surpresa dos dois.

- Senhora Tsunade! O que meus jogadores estão fazendo em uma... Árvore?! - Perguntou.

- Oras, estão cumprindo detenção, o que mais? - Tsunade falou.

- Cumprindo detenção?! Eles NÃO podem cumprir detenção! Eles são jogadores, precisam treinar! - Kakashi falou. - Sasuke! Naruto! Vão para a quadra, agora! - Ordenou. Os dois logo responderam a Kakashi.

- Você não pode levar os alunos assim, Kakashi! - Tsunade protestou.

- Ah, não?! Então vamos ver com o diretor! - Kakashi falou.

E os dois foram falar com o diretor. Não ficaram muito tempo lá, pois, apesar de Tsunade brigar, o diretor concordou com Kakashi e logo fugiu do assunto, perguntando sobre basquete. Tsunade, irritada, saiu da diretoria e voltou ao palco, pois, mesmo com dois alunos a menos na detenção, ainda tinham muitos lá.

Kakashi e o diretor ficaram falando sobre o time de basquete e Sasuke e Naruto foram ao treino.

**Fim do segundo capitulo.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ok, gomen pela demora '-' mas é que é mais difícil fazer uma fic se você se baseia em alguma coisa já criada, porque ai tem que seguir o que tem (tá que vai ter umas mudanças XD) e eu esqueci de algumas coisas do primeiro filme. :B lesa mãas o segundo capítulo tá ai, espero que eu não demore muito pra postar o outro. '-' Deixem reviews, ok?:3 Kissus o/

Kadzinha: Também amo as duas XD Foi até por isso que deixei a Ino como Sharpay, até porque eu acho que a Ino não bate com a personalidade da Gabriella. :3 XDD Eu quero chegar logo nessa parte 8D

Rushi Escritora: XDDD Já continuei:D Hoho, parece que eu não fui a única também. X3 Bom, espero que goste 8D

K-chan Murgan: XDD eu também não imaginava que você tinha uma conta no FF, levei um susto quando vi! XD E o mais mágico é que eu já tinha lido umas fics suas XD Que bom que gostou de Insônia nn tomara que goste dessa também 8D

InoS2Gaara: XDD Ino e Gaara eu vou modificar um pouco o filme, vou colocar mais "cenas" pra poder aparecer mais os dois. :3 Naruto e Hinata vai ter na mesma quantidade que no filme, ou um pouco mais, ainda não sei. Mas se eu for fazer uma versão pra HSM2 (o que ainda tá um pouco longe XD) eles vão aparecer mais. 8D


End file.
